Letterbomb
by Jasnah
Summary: Hallo Japan, dachte C.C., während der schwere Koffer bei jeder Stufe gegen die Kanten der Treppe knallte, ich weiß nicht, ob du mich vermisst hast, aber ich bin wieder da … und ich habe etwas mitgebracht.


Sie war die letzte Passagierin, die das Flugzeug verließ, und nachdem sie den ersten Schritt nach draußen gesetzt hatte, konnte sie nicht widerstehen, einen Moment innezuhalten, die Augen zu schließen, die klare Winterluft einzuatmen und das Gefühl der beißenden Kälte auf ihrem ungeschützten Gesicht zu genießen. Es war fast schmerzhaft, aber auf eine angenehme Weise, die ihr verdeutlichte, dass sie am Leben war. Ein höflich-dezentes Hüsteln ertönte – das Flugpersonal hatte es wohl ziemlich eilig, sie loszuwerden. C.C. öffnete ihre Augen und schenkte der Flugbegleiterin hinter ihr ein Lächeln. Dann griff sie nach ihrem Koffer, und fing an, ihn über die Treppe zu wuchten, die vor die Tür des Flugzeugs gerollt worden war. _Hallo Japan,_ dachte sie, während der schwere Koffer bei jeder Stufe gegen die Kanten der Treppe knallte, _ich weiß nicht, ob du mich vermisst hast, aber ich bin wieder da … und ich habe etwas mitgebracht._

Der Flughafen war voller Menschen mit schweren Koffern, die hektisch durch die Gänge eilten – in dieser Hinsicht hatte sich nichts geändert. Was sich geändert hatte, war die Ethnie der meisten Menschen, die sie sah, und die Atmosphäre. Noch vor wenigen Monaten waren fast ausschließlich Britannier auf diesem Flughafen unterwegs gewesen. Nun sah sie größtenteils Japaner, aber dennoch viele Britannier und auch vereinzelt Menschen anderer Volksabstammung. Und – das war das Wichtigste – sie wirkten unbeschwerter. Ja, sie waren im Stress und in Eile, aber sie hatten keine Angst, schauten sich nicht nervös um, bedachten Ausländer nicht mit feindseligen Blicken.

Was sich zu ihrem Erstaunen auch nicht geändert hatte, war die Weihnachtsdekoration. Erst vor einem Jahr hatte sie miterlebt, wie die Britannier in Japan Weihnachten feierten – ein Fest, das ursprünglich einmal unter dem Zeichen der Nächstenliebe und dem Mitgefühl gestanden hatte – während wenige Meter entfernt viele Japaner in der Kälte erfroren oder verhungerten. Damals hatte sie zusammen mit Kallen, Urabe und einigen anderen Black Knights nach einem Weg gesucht, um an Lelouch heranzukommen und die Gehirnwäsche seines Vaters zu brechen, und ihre Lage war insgesamt ziemlich hoffnungslos gewesen. Jetzt war Japan ein freies Land, und trotzdem feierten die Japaner Weihnachten, obwohl dieses Fest gar nicht in ihrer Kultur verankert war. _Japan wird wohl nie wieder so sein, wie es vor der Invasion Britannias war,_ dachte C.C., während sie ihren Koffer zur Passkontrolle schob. _Aber vielleicht ist das ein gutes Zeichen. Lelouch würde jetzt wahrscheinlich sagen, dass er genau das mit Zero Requiem erreichen wollte … dass die Menschen anfangen, sich einander zu öffnen, und fremde Kulturen nicht einfach wegen ihrer Andersartigkeit abstoßen ..._

Als sie an der Reihe war, zückte sie ihren gefälschten Pass und reichte ihn an den Beamten hinter dem Schalter weiter. Der Mann las den Namen – Cathrine Crane – und verglich ihr Gesicht und das braune Haar ihrer Perücke mit dem Foto im Pass. Dann knallte er einen Stempel auf die dafür vorgesehene Stelle und lächelte ihr höflich, aber gleichgültig zu. „Willkommen in Japan, Miss Crane", sagte er auf Englisch, weil sie laut Pass eine Britannierin war, und winkte den Mann zu sich, der hinter ihr in der Schlange stand. C.C. lächelte ein wenig zynisch. _Ich frage mich, ob mich die Leute, denen ich heute Abend begegne, auch willkommen heißen werden._ Es war nicht einfach, sich das einzugestehen, aber sie hatte mehr Angst vor dieser Konfrontation, als ihr lieb sein konnte.

C.C. verstaute den Koffer in einem Schließfach, weil sie dort, wo sie hinwollte, nur ihre leichte Umhängetasche brauchen würde. „Tut mir leid, Cheese-kun", sagte sie leise zu der Plüschfigur, die sie zusammen mit ihrer Kleidung in den Koffer gestopft hatte. „Aber du bist ein bisschen zu auffällig. Ich werde dich heute Abend da rausholen, versprochen."

* * *

„C.C., ich weiß nicht, warum der Schnee weiß ist, aber ich kann dir sagen, dass ich ihn schön finde. Ich hasse ihn nicht." Diese Worte gingen ihr durch den Kopf, als sie etwas unbeholfen über den großen Platz vor dem Flughafen schlitterte. Vor einigen Stunden hatte es geschneit, zum ersten Mal in diesem Winter, und inzwischen war der Großteil des Schnees von den Schuhen hunderter Menschen zu einer braunen, harten, rutschigen Masse festgetrampelt worden. Aber in der Mitte des Platzes, wo ein paar Kirschbäume gepflanzt waren, war der Schnee noch weiß und unberührt.

C.C. hatte es eigentlich ziemlich eilig, aber sie beschloss, sich nicht von der Hektik der anderen Menschen anstecken zu lassen, und sich einen Augenblick Zeit zu nehmen, um den Schnee zu betrachten. In der abendlichen Dunkelheit diente ihr nur das orange-warme Licht der Straßenlaternen als Lichtquelle, und es war schön, zu beobachten, wie es auf der Schneeoberfläche schimmerte und tanzte. Sie spürte das kindliche Verlangen, in den Schnee hineinzugreifen, hielt sich aber zurück; sie wollte diesen Anblick nicht durch ihren Handabdruck ruinieren. _Lelouch, seit du diese Worte zu mir gesagt hast, muss ich beim Anblick von Schnee immer an dich denken. Ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob du das nur zu mir gesagt hast, um mich aufzuheitern, oder ob du Schnee wirklich schön findest, aber es spielt keine Rolle … du hattest Recht. Schnee_ ist _schön. Und es ist irgendwie passend, dass es ausgerechnet heute, an deinem Geburtstag, angefangen hat zu schneien._

Nach einer gewissen Zeit fing sie an, in der Kälte zu zittern. Sie wertete dies als Signal zum Aufbruch und blickte auf ihre Armbanduhr. 18:53 Uhr … Ja, es war es wirklich Zeit, sich auf den Weg zu machen. Sie wollte schließlich nicht die ganze Show verpassen.

Sie überquerte den Rest des Flughafenvorplatzes und trat an eines der Taxen, das bereits einsatzbereit auf den nächsten Kunden wartete. Sie öffnete die Tür, und als sie sich in das weiche Leder des Beifahrersitzes sinken ließ, drohte eine Welle der Erschöpfung über sie einzubrechen – der Flug war lang und anstrengend gewesen, wahrscheinlich würde sie für die nächsten zwei Tage am Jetleg leiden – aber sie wehrte die Müdigkeit ab. Zum Ausruhen war später noch Zeit.

„Zur Ashford-Akademie, bitte", sagte sie an den Fahrer gewandt. Das Papier in ihrer Umhängetasche raschelte verheißungsvoll, als sie die Tasche auf ihrem Schoß zurechtrückte. _  
_

* * *

„Willkommen zu unserem Winter-Festival", sagte das Mädchen, das vor dem Eingangstor der Schule als Empfangsdommittee positioniert worden war. Sie sah müde und verfroren aus, aber das fröhliche Lächeln, das sie an C.C. richtete, schien echt zu sein. „Sie kommen gerade noch rechtzeitig zu unserem Feuerwerk!"

C.C. hatte schon einige Festlichkeiten der Ashford Akademie miterlebt – sehr zu Lelouchs Missfallen – und wie immer hatte sich der Schülerrat mit der Planung und Dekoration selbst übertroffen. Es gab mehrere Stände, an denen die Besucher Süßigkeiten und Getränke kaufen konnten, ein Kettenkarussell, eine Eisfläche zum Schlittschuhlaufen und einen riesigen, mit Lichterketten, Weihnachtskugeln und Lametta drapierten Weihnachtsbaum. Wahrscheinlich hätten sie sogar überall Kunstschnee versprüht, wenn das Wetter nicht gnädig gewesen und ihnen echten Schnee geschenkt hätte.

Milly Ashfords Stimme, verstärkt durch ein Megafon, wehte zu ihr herüber: „Und der erste Platz für das Schneeballschlacht-Turnier geht aaaaaan: das blaue Team! Mitglieder vom blauen Team, kommt bitte auf die Bühne!"

C.C. entfaltete den Flyer, den ihr das Mädchen am Eingangstor gegeben hatte, und ließ ihren Blick über das Programm schweifen. _15:00 Uhr – Eröffnungsrede der wundervollen Milly Ashford_ stand dort. C.C. schnaubte amüsiert, als sie das Wort „wundervoll" las. Lelouch hatte ihr einmal halb im Scherz gesagt, dass er hoffte, Milly und Kaguya würden sich nie begegnen, weil die beiden gemeinsam die Welt in ein viel größeres Chaos stürzen könnten als er und Suzaku, und allmählich glaubte sie zu verstehen, was er damit meinte. Der Rest des Programms lautete:

15:15 Uhr – Theateraufführung der Schauspiel-AG  
16:30 Uhr – Wettbewerb: Wer baut den schönsten Schneemann? & Schneeballschlacht-Turnier  
18:00 Uhr – Aufführung der Schulband  
19:30 Uhr – Preisverleihung  
19:45 Uhr – Feuerwerk

C.C. kaufte sich eine Tüte mit gebrannten Mandeln und bahnte sich dann einen Weg zur Bühne, wobei sie auf den letzten Metern etwas Gewalt und ihre Ellenbogen einsetzen musste, um sich an einer Gruppe aufgeregt plappernder Teenager vorbeizuschieben. Als sie endlich nah genug dran war, um die Bühne gut sehen zu können, wurde dem letzten Mitglied des Gewinnerteams gerade eine weihnachtlich dekorierte Geschenkschachtel überreicht – von Kallen.

C.C. erkannte sie sofort; die roten Haare und die Frisur waren unverkennbar. Kallen trug ihr Haar jetzt wieder so, wie sie es zur Zeit der Black Rebellion getragen hatte, sogar mit dem roten Stirnband der Black Knights. Und sie lächelte und klatschte, als die Gewinner der Schneeballschlacht die Bühne verließen. C.C. frage sich, wie viel an diesem Lächeln echt war. Sie hatte Lelouchs Tod nicht mit eigenen Augen gesehen, aber sie hatte sich später eine Videoaufnahme angeschaut, und auf dieser Aufnahme hatte Kallen geweint. Sie war es auch gewesen, die es geschafft hatte, die weinende Nunnally von der Leiche ihres Bruder wegzuziehen, wahrscheinlich, weil Nunnally instinktiv verstanden hatte, dass Kallen ihren Schmerz teilte. Hatte Kallen den Tod von Lelouch inzwischen überwunden? Oder weinte sie immer noch manchmal? Musste sie oft an ihn denken? Würde der Inhalt ihrer Tasche Kallens Schmerz nur noch vergrößern, oder würde er dazu beitragen, ihn zu lindern? Es gab nur einen Weg, das herauszufinden, aber C.C. wollte jetzt noch nicht zu Kallen gehen. Sie wollte sich erst in Ruhe das Feuerwerk ansehen. Sie beobachtete, wie Kallen von der Bühne trat und sich zu einem kleinen Grüppchen am Rand der Menschentraube vor der Bühne gesellte. C.C. erkannte Rivalz Cardemonde und Nina Einstein, Lelouchs Freunde von Ashford, aber auch ein paar Mitglieder der Black Knights. Ohgi, Tamaki, Mimami … Viletta war auch da, inzwischen konnte man ihr die Schwangerschaft deutlich ansehen. Tamiki sagte etwas in Kallens Richtung, wahrscheinlich war es einer seiner typischen blöden Kommentare, denn Kallen wurde wütend und versuchte, mit ihrer Faust nach ihm zu schlagen. Der Anblick brachte C.C. zum Lächeln. _Manche Dinge ändern sich wohl nie …_

„Und jetzt", rief Milly Ashford, „ist es Zeit für den krönenden Abschluss unseres Festivals! Unser Feuerwerk! Ich möchte an dieser Stelle allen danken, die dazu beigetragen haben, dieses großartige Fest auf die Beine zu stellen! Ganz besonderer Dank geht an die Mitglieder des Schülerrats, an die Schauspiel-AG und an die Schulband! Und natürlich danken wir auch allen Besuchern, die tatkräftig bei unseren Ständen eingekauft haben! Und alle anderen Besucher sollten die nächste halbe Stunde nutzen, um das noch nachzuholen!"

Allgemeines Gelächter hallte über das Schulgelände.

„Und jetzt, meine Lieben, bleibt mir nur noch, euch viel Spaß bei unserem Feuerwerk, einen guten Heimweg und ein frohes Weihnachtsfest zu wünschen. Es. Geht. Loooooos!"

Milly riss theatralisch ihren Arm in die Höhe, und genau in diesem Moment zischte die erste Rakete in den Himmel und ließ einen goldenen Schauer über die Köpfe der Menschen hinabregnen. Die Menge johlte und pfiff begeistert.

* * *

Das Feuerwerk dauerte eine halbe Stunde und war, wie erwartet, wunderschön. C.C. hatte die ganze Tüte gebrannter Mandeln aufgegessen und nun war ihr ein wenig übel – allerdings konnte das auch an dem Gespräch liegen, das sie gleich führen würde. Sie sah noch einmal zu Kallen und der Gruppe von Freunden herüber, die sie umringten. Sie beobachtete, wie sie sich umarmten, zusammen lachten, sich voneinander verabschiedeten, wie Ohgi, Viletta, Tamaki und die anderen gingen, bis nur noch Kallen, Milly, Rivalz und Nina übrig waren. Jetzt war ein guter Moment … jetzt sollte sie gehen und mit Kallen reden. Aber sie blieb wie mit der Erde verwurzelt stehen.

… Es war lächerlich. Sie war C.C.! Die gefürchtete und verhasste Hexe! Sie hatte keine Angst vor Schulmädchen und sie hatte auch keine Angst vor Abweisung … aber sie blieb stehen. Solange, bis sich auch die Vierergruppe zerstreute, um den Abbau der Festbuden in Angriff zu nehmen.

...

„Hey", sagte plötzlich eine Stimme hinter ihr, aus so großer Nähe, dass C.C. leicht zusammenzuckte. „Möchtest du einen Kakao?" Ein Junge hielt ihr einen dampfenden Pappbecher entgegen. Das war an sich nichts Besonderes oder Verwunderliches. Aber es war nicht irgendein Junge, sondern Lelouchs Freund Rivalz Cardemonde, und dadurch wurde die Situation schon um einiges verrückter. C.C. musste sich zusammenreißen, um ihn nicht entsetzt anzustarren.

„Klar, warum nicht", antwortete sie mit einer Lässigkeit, die absolut nicht mit ihrem momentanen emotionalen Zustand übereinstimmte. Ihre Gedanken rasten, während sie in ihrer Tasche nach einem Portemonnaie fischte. Wo war Rivalz so plötzlich hergekommen, und warum bot er ihr einen Kakao an? Hatte Kallen sie gesehen und ihn vorgeschickt? „Wie viel kostet er?"

„Ach, lass gut sein." Rivalz lachte mit plötzlicher Verlegenheit. „Es ist nur, du hast so traurig ausgesehen, und ich dachte, du brauchst vielleicht … und wir hatten noch Reste ..."

„Ach so!" Rasend schnell gewann sie ihre Fassung zurück. Es war also doch nur ein Zufall … Sie beschloss, die Situation zu nutzen und ihn ein wenig zu ärgern – sie war schließlich C.C. „Dann hast du mich also nur angesprochen, weil du einen Restposten loswerden willst … oder weil du mich für ein bemitleidenswertes Mädchen mit Winterdepressionen hältst? Beides nicht besonders schmeichelhaft."

„Was?! Nein, so war das nicht! Es ist nur … ich dachte ..." Die Verlegenheit trieb ihm Röte ins Gesicht. Es war sehr amüsant und _sehr_ befriedigend. Es war viel zu lange her, dass sie Lelouch so eine Reaktion entlockt hatte. Sie nahm ihm lachend den Kakao aus der Hand und griff nach seinem Handgelenk, weil sie befürchtete, dass er jeden Moment kehrtmachen und abhauen würde.

„Ich hab dich doch nur aufgezogen." Sie sah ihm direkt in die Augen und lächelte. „Das mit dem Kakao war eine sehr nette Geste, und ich danke dir. Du bist wirklich ein netter Kerl."

„Ah. Okay. … Gern geschehen." Rivalz grinste ihr zu, schielte dann aber etwas nervös zu seinem Handgelenk, das sie immer noch festhielt.

C.C. zögerte. Sie konnte ihn jetzt einfach loslassen, ihm einen schönen Abend wünschen, und für immer aus seinem Leben verschwinden. Er würde vielleicht gegenüber seinen Freunden einen Kommentar über das seltsame Mädchen fallenlassen, dem er einen Kakao spendiert hatte, aber spätestens nach ein paar Tagen würde er keinen Gedanken mehr an sie verschwenden. Oder … sie konnte ihm das Geschenk geben, das sie schon seit Stunden mit sich herumschleppte, eine alte Wunde über einen toten Freund aufreißen … und am Ende des Tages würde Rivalz wissen, dass sie es war, die Lelouch zu dem gemacht hatte, was er geworden war, und sie vielleicht für den Rest seines Lebens hassen.

… Es war an der Zeit, das herauszufinden.

„Ich weiß, warum ihr ausgerechnet heute dieses Winterfestival ausgerichtet habt", sagte C.C. langsam. „5. Dezember. Heute ist sein Geburtstag." Rivalz' Augen wurden riesengroß. Die Nervosität und Verlegenheit, mit der er sie noch vor wenigen Sekunden angesehen hatte, wurden zu nackter Panik. Er starrte sie an wie ein Monster … oder eine Hexe. Es gab jetzt kein Zurück mehr. C.C. ließ sein Handgelenk los und atmete erleichtert auf, weil er nicht, wie anfangs befürchtet, vor ihr wegrannte.

Mit ihrer freien Hand zog sie einen Stapel Briefe aus ihrer Tasche. Es waren vier, alle säuberlich mit schwarzer Tinte beschriftet: _Kozuki Kallen, Milly Ashfort, Rivalz Cardemonde, Nina Einstein._ Sie arrangierte den Stapel so, dass der Brief mit der Aufschrift _Rivalz Cardemonde_ ganz oben lag. Sie hielt ihm die Briefe hin. Er betrachtete sie stumm, machte aber keine Anstalten, sie entgegenzunehmen. „Nimm sie!", sagte C.C. im Befehlston. Das riss ihn aus seiner Starre; er griff mit einer roboterhaften Bewegung nach den Briefen.

„Gut. Lest sie an einem ruhigen Ort, wo keiner etwas davon mitbekommt. Und, falls wir uns nicht mehr wiedersehen ..." Sie wartete, bis er seinen Blick hob, um ihr ins Gesicht zu sehen, und atmete noch einmal tief durch. „... Frohe Weihnachten." Und dann ging sie, immer noch mit dem Kakao in der Hand, zurück zum Schultor. Sie rechnete halb damit, dass er ihr nachlaufen und sie mit Fragen löchern würde, doch das tat er nicht. Aber sie konnte seine Blicke wie tausend Nadelstiche in ihrem Rücken spüren.

* * *

C.C. fuhr zurück zum Flughafen. Holte den Koffer aus seinem Schließfach. Befreite Cheese-kun aus dem Koffer. Drückte ihn einmal ganz fest an sich. Nahm sich ein weiteres Taxi. Ließ sich zu einer Pizza-Hut-Filiale in der Nähe von Ashford bringen. Nahm ihre Perücke ab. Stopfte die Perücke in ihren Koffer. Betrat den Laden. Bestellte eine Pizza. Aß. Und wartete. Fast drei Stunden lang wartete sie.

Dann wurde die Tür aufgerissen, so energisch, dass sie mit einem lauten Knall gegen die Wand prallte. Mehrere Kunden blickten erschrocken auf. Eine junge Frau betrat das Fastfood-Restaurant; eine junge Frau mit wildem roten Haar und einem Kopfband der Black Knights – Kallen. Kallens fieberhaft suchender Blick fiel auf C.C. Die beiden starrten sich an; für einen kurzen Moment schien die Zeit stillzustehen. C.C. löste ihren Blick mit einiger Anstrengung von Kallen und nahm sich ein weiteres Stück Pizza. „Wurde auch langsam Zeit, dass du kommst," sagte sie auf betont lässige Art. „Ich habe schon drei Pizzen ge–"

Der Rest ging in dem erschrockenen Aufschrei einer Kundin unter – Kallen hatte sich in Bewegung gesetzt und stürmte nun auf C.C. zu. C.C. wusste bis zum letzten Moment nicht, ob Kallen sie schlagen oder umarmen wollte, und hatte nur noch Zeit, das Pizzastück wieder zurück auf ihren Teller zu legen. Dann stürzte Kallen gegen sie, mit so viel Schwung, dass sie beide als verschlungenes Knäuel auf die Sitzbank fielen.

„Du … du Hexe!", schluchzte Kallen, als sie Arme um C.C.s Oberkörper schlang und ihren Kopf gegen die Schulter besagter Hexe drückte. C.C. legte lächelnd ihre Arme um Kallen und drückte sie sanft in eine sitzende Position.  
„Ich habe dich auch vermisst", antwortete sie mit belegter Stimme.

Kallen schluchzte noch lauter.


End file.
